Dragon of the Light
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Blessed be the light. Blessed be the one who wields it, who vanquishes the darkness and returns life to the world. Such a light, would inevitably bring a few fairies to its doorstep. AU/GODLIKE NarutoxErzaxMiraxCana. EPIC Harem! Fluff. NarutoxFairy Tail.


**A/N: Btw, hope you like the new introduction! I thought it up on a whim, and I think it suits (and foretells) the events of this story! I think the title Dragon of Light suits it, don't you? Oh, and on a different note, this takes place BEFORE Lisanna's "death" predating actuall Fairy Tail Canon by a year or so. I hope you like it! **

**R&R!**

**A Dragon Takes Flight**

The magical world is vast.

Filled with countless beings, numerous wonders, and infinite beginnings, almost anyone can find their way here. _Almost._ But not all. In this world of magic, it is not uncommon for the extraordinary to become ordinary. And vice-versa. In this world, those with the will to reach for_-to seize-_their dreams may yet find them realized. Sometimes, they are good, honest, pure-hearted goals. The desire to see a loved one again. To return to one's home and family. To recover what was once lost.

And then there are those who are not. The selfish, short-sighted, wicked men and women of this world who would rather use magic for their own means; those who would try to impose their will over others. It is men and women such as these that give the world reason to fear wizardry itself. But that does not necessarily define magic as a force of darkness.

In this great world of magic, magic itself is not inherently evil. Its nature is that of the wielder, or the one who wields it. That is not to say that all magic is good, either. Some magics are better lost to the passages of time, lest their return would herald the ending of an age. Others, if discovered_-or rediscovered as the case may be-_would usher in a glorious new era of peace and prosperity the likes of which the world has never seen.

A man does not choose his path in this world. _He creates it._ He carves out his destiny with his bare hands; he forges for himself his fate. It is with his body-nay, it is with his very _soul_ that he makes for himself a living; a place in which he belongs. It is with every fiber of his being that he rails against those who would wish him harm; because in this great, wonderful world, life can be unkind. It can also be cruel. It can be vindictive, saddistic, malevolent, and so fiendishly wicked that some would rather perish than be forced to face it in their day-to-day existence.

But for every soul that yields to this unrelenting reality, there are chosen few who perservere. They press on, taking away painful memories from their pasts and taking heart in the good times that they have rightfully earned. Several such men and women are part of a certain wizard guild in a certain town.

The name of that guild is...

...Fairy Tail.

It is in this world,_ in this guild,_ that our story begins.

* * *

The full moon shone bright and clear as it peeked through the clouds. A symbol of light; a symbol of peace, a sign of tranquility in the night. The silver light parted the murky gloom through the sky; illuminating the street below, and the tiled rood of a certain building, in a certain town. Across these same tiles, a man walked. Shrouded in black, he swept through the shadows unseen; lingering just long enough for those below to wonder if their minds were playing tricks on them.

Magnolia Town paid him no mind.

It was already long past twilight, the light wilting away as the night took precedence and assumed supremacy. It was a warm, summer evening that brought him to this place, to seek out a certain mage of a certain guild.

Resolute, he darted across the rooftops, his light nimble footfalls proving soundless, even in the dead of night. Whenever the light struck him his form seemed to blur, sticking in places, and becoming utterly transparent in others. A weather-worn cloak and cowl obscurred his face, marring whatever expression lurked beneath the cloth. The darkness parted for him now as he cleared the last rooftop and alighted soundlessly upon a nearby lampost.

His target lay within. All that separted him from his goal were a few steps of stone and a pair of large, ornate doors. The man rubbed both hands together, exposing fingerless gloves from within the voluminous sleeves of his cloak. It was still winter after all in his homeland. He'd only just arrived

"At last." His voice cracked on the finaly syllable and he winced, cleared his throat, and tried again. "I've finally found you, Salamander." He flicked his fingers, snapping twice thrice, four times as a faint golden glimmer appeared between his hands. Cradling it within both palms, he held the golden glowing sphere a moment longer then extinguished it via curling the fingers of his right hand into a fist, consuming his arm in a blazing golden glow.

Shifting the rucksack that hung over his right shoulder into a better position, he walked up to the door of the building's main lobby and raising said arm brought his hand down upon the door._ Not gently._ It gave way before the sudden assault, tearing itself from its hinges and hurtling across the room.

"I finally found you!"

And then with wide eyes he could only look on at the chaos within; all over the main hall people were fighting each other_-fighting each other!-_leaving tables strewn about and bottles and bricks beings thrown across the room, but even as he looked on, he could see the smiles of happiness on their faces. All of that changed the doors collided; taking down several men and women in a single sweep.

The silence was deafening.

"Get out here, Salamander!" The man demanded loudly, blithely unaware of the dumbfounded stare leveled upon him. "I have a bone to pick with you!" His gaze swept across the hall, taking in the chaos, or a lack-thereof, that his sudden entrance had produced. He didn't recognize any of them. The only ones that did stand out amidst the rabble of faces were the girls: a silver haired girl and an armored crimson haired girl, both of whom were, butting heads, and another, a brunette in an orange chequered dress drinking down sake from...was that a barrel?

_'Well, that's something I never thought I'd see,'_ He thought to himself, _And after being trained by a dragon I thought I'd seen all there is to see...__' _

"Who in the hell are you!"

He swung around as a pink haired boy wearing a scaly scarf stomped into view. He spared no time to take in the lad's attire; he was far too focused on the features of his face instead. That voice...this scent...it couldn't possibly.._.uh-oh._ Blue eyes bulged from within the darkness of his cowl as the boy ended his statement by smashing the newcomer in the face with a flaming fist. _Hard._

Stars_-whole and entire planets-_exploded before his vision, and abruptly, he was airborne. It felt as though the world moved out from under him, sucking all the air with it. The words fell from his lips , and suddenly, he was flying. His head snapped forward and the wind boiled around him. The air itself seemed to hurt, he was moving so fast. The boy who'd struck him_-and with it the guild-_receded into the distance with uncanny speed.

How far he'd been pushed, he couldn't tell. It seemed to last forever, but he knew he had to hit the ground sometime. Oh, he hoped it would be soon. His body ached in every pore and it was only with great difficulty that he managed to quell the flames that still simmered from his skin, that he was able to recall his own power before it burst out and crushed the boy in recompense for his temerity. He both felt and saw blood trickling down his cheek, but other than that he both looked and felt mostly intact, but landing...

_...landing was going to hurt._

It _did_ hurt.

He was dimly aware of a the wood splintering behind his back as he struck the far end of the bar. There was a sharp _snap-crack_ then, he felt his shoulder give. Cold fury took his common sense in that moment and throttled it into senselesness

"Aaargh! Bastard! Just falling back on the ground like that! Get back up and fight me like a real man! Tell me why you did that to our door! Oi bastard! Answer me already will will ya!"

He lay there a moment longer, sprawled out across the floor, waiting as the ill-tempered youth continued to shout mild obscenities at him. He waited. _Waited._ Then he bolted upright, his forehead striking that of the offending teen's with enough force to effectively knock him back on his ass. The stranger seized the opportunity_-and his bad shoulder-_before fire-wielding wizard had a chance to reocover, and gave both a painful wrench back into place.

"NATSU!" he bellowed, baring his fangs. "Don't think I've forgotten!"

The man ripped away his hood, and it was then that everyone saw that he was not a man at all. He was young. Dreadfully so. Whisker marks tripled each cheek. Roughened blond bangs shaded his face; an intense whiskered visage bearing eyes of blazing, sapphiric blue. Their color flickered, dimming into a sinister scarlet as the blond brought a hand_-engulfed in golden light-_down upon the unwitting boy and nearly sent him sprawling in turn.

"Get back here!" The unamed blond roared, golden light streaming from his fingertips as he raked them across the floor. "I'm not letting you escape!"

The pink-haired lad scrambled backward as everyone looked on in horror. Who was this strange young man who'd come barging into their guild? How did he know Natsu? And how on earth was he proving to be near-to-equal match for him in terms of strength?

Whomever he was, he was absolutely furious.

With an earsplitting crack, he plunged his fist into the floor and tore out a huge chunk of wood. Without pause of pretense, he hurled it at the pink haired kid, who yelped and jumped out of the way, only for a pair of knuckles to plug themselves into his face. There was a sickening crunch of cartilege and bone then he was gone, ploughing through a slew of members sitting at a table drinking, scattering them like so many bowling pins and spraying debris in every direction.

"You're an insult to Igneel!" The blond goaded, bellowing into the dust. "Get the hell up, Natsu! Do I have to...

_...drag it out of you?"_

He flung a hand up abruptly, his fingers closing around the trembling fist of the teen even as he burst through the smoke. Flames flickered through his fingertips, warring with the light as the two elements raged against one another. And then, just as abruptly as it had begun, it ended. With a grunt the blond flung Natsu down, slamming him into the floor with such force that it cratered beneath them. He pressed a knee into the pinkette's back, and suddenly, his hands were bound, shackled together by the light itself. Just like that, it was over.

"What in the hell's with your scent?" The boy growled up at him. "Why the hell do you smell like Igneel?"

"Because I'm the same as you." The as-of-yet unamed blond snapped back. "Now tell me, Salamander! Tell me where Tatsuya went!"

"Who?"

"She's the dragon who taught me Light Dragon Slayer Magic, dumbass! Now tell me where she is!"

"I don't know who that is or what you're talking about!" Natsu snarled into the floor. "Get offa me!"

"You're lying!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

_**"That's enough!"**_

He would have done more were it not for the sudden prescence of a blade against his neck. He blinked, realizing that at some point the redhead had finally ceased butting her head with that of the white-haired girl and intervened in their squabble. Hardened orbs of black obsidian leered down at him as the naked edge of her sword pricked his flesh; drawing a droplet of blood, and a smile. The blond took one look at the blade _and smiled._ He reached down for it, placed it against his lips and between his teeth and bit down with enough force to shatter a mountain.

The sword shattered like so much glass.

"Do you mind?" He sighed, absentmindedly chewing on the fragments. "I'm in the middle of something here." What he got was nearly a dozen more blades pointed at his face and other vital regions, coaxing him to relinquish the bonds that bound Natsu. Somehow she'd swapped outfits, donning instead a scantily clad suit of armor that bore a set of wings on either side and somehow exposed her midriff. He would have laughed, were it not for the host of weapons pointed at his throat.

"Who are you!" The armored redhead demanded as he released the Dragon Slayer. "Why have you destroyed our guild in such a manner!" Belatedly, the blond realized that a crowd had gathered around the three of them, with a multitude of accusing and incredulous stares leveled upon him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." The boy introduced himself as he rose to his feet. "And to answer your question, I didn't _mean_ to destroy anything. I'd actually like to _join_ your guild, if you don't mind. If you'd kindly take me to your master I can explain myself-

"You've gotta be kidding me!" The white haired girl interjected abruptly, elbowing her way to the front of the crowd. "You nearly destroyed our guild and now you want to join it? No way! Absolutely not!" He recognized her as the one with whom the redhead had been bickering. He blanced at the sight of her punkish garb, but said nothing as the two resumed their arguement of previousness.

"Mirajane," The redhead began, "I have the situation under control."

"The hell you do, Erza!" The girl, now known as Mirajane, retorted. "I saw him first!"

Inwardly, Naruto sweatdropped.

_'Are they seriously...fighting over who's going to kick my ass?"_

Outwardly, the blond didn't so much as flinch. He'd seen enough fangirlism back in his own village, and he didn't much care for it himself. Hence the reason he turned his back on the redhead and opted to focus on her erstwhile rival instead.

"Mirajane, was it?" He asked, turning toward the white-haired girl.

"Y-Yes?"

"Take me to your master." he commanded, his azure gaze boring into hers. _**"Now."**_

An overpowering sensation of pressure bore down upon her like an invisible hand. She sensed something enormous nearby, silent in the dark, like a giant passing within arms reach. A gravid deadly prescence too huge to grant her notice. She glanced to Naruto and saw him scowl, fingers curling into taut fists.

He brought his head up from its hanging position and looked her dead in the eyes, his icy blue orbs meeting with her onyx black irises. She returned the stare with the same amount of silent intensity and subtle ferocity as his. They were locked into a frightening staring contest, one that neither would allow themselves to lose. Neither would break the impasse of crushing silence; nor would they yield to the other. The indominatble "Demon" of Fairy Tail, and the proud newcomer who stood before her and demanded that she obey him.

Eventually, one of them broke down.

Mirajane blushed and tented her fingers, suddenly unable to meet his piercing gaze.

"S-Sure...

**A/N: 0_o How did Naruto show up in the Fairy Tail universe? Why does he still have his shinobi skills? And what unseen beef does he have with Natsu? How does he know Erza? All these questions and more shall be revealed next chappy! BTW I hope you lole'd at Naruto's sheer obliviousness and his dominance! I guess Mirajane is really a bit of a submissive character after all, and it's so like Naruto to just cause chaos like that!**

**Hiryu no Hoko= Light Dragon's Roar!**


End file.
